


Stuck in Limbo

by poisonous_panda



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Afterlife, Altissia, Bargain, Citadel, Crystal - Freeform, Death, Execution, F/M, Galdin Quay, Insomnia, Niflheim, Romance, Zegnautus Keep, daemon, gralea, rock of ravatogh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-10-23 15:18:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10721949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonous_panda/pseuds/poisonous_panda
Summary: Forever salty that Ardyn didn't get an afterlife scene, yet Noct and Luna did. So I filled in the blanks throughout the game's narrative





	1. Execution

You had been led to believe throughout your lifetime that, once you died, the Six would grant you eternal happiness. Whatever your soul truly desired you would be given upon death - provided you had lived a good and noble life - lest you be condemned to sleep forever in eternal darkness instead.

When your death came, it was far from peaceful. Murdered ‘by association’. You had been Ardyn Lucis Caleum’s wife, and you were murdered in front of him as his punishment for allowing himself to be corrupted by the Starscourge. He was to be executed immediately afterwards.

There were no tears however, nor were there words. You both just stared at each other from opposite the cold, black marble chamber of the Citadel. Both of you had your hands chained above your heads and both of you were kneeling. All around the border of the chamber were people - men or women, you did not know nor did you care - in red and black robes with the hoods pulled up, obscuring their faces. Candles were burning all along the walls so the chamber was well lit, but shadows danced all around you, like ghosts taunting mortals.

Ardyn kept his face hidden from you, keeping his head down so his lovely dark red curls hid his face. He felt ashamed. Not because of how he achieved his Calling, but because you were dragged into it. The once Crown Prince of Lucis, Healer of Mankind, had _begged_ that you be spared your sentence as you were with child - Ardyn’s child. But that is why his pleas fell on deaf ears. The fools around you had convinced themselves that the child you carried within your womb would doom them all, the pure embodiment of the Starscourge because it was created from Ardyn’s seed.

You took your punishment bravely, determined to carry your child into the afterlife with you and eventually reunite with Ardyn, away from these zealots. Hypocritical zealots at that.

Ardyn eventually raised his tear-stained face to lock eyes with yours, both of you determined to be the last thing you see before your souls left their mortal bounds.

The pain was indescribable as they ran the spear through your womb, and you screamed in agony as the life of your baby was snuffed out, blood pouring from the gaping hole. It was hard to tell which scream left your lips and which one roared out of Ardyn.

As his grief quickly turned to rage, you could swear his tears were turning black, making his yellow irises stand out; but you were not afraid. You had seen his daemonic face before, but loved him all the same. You had convinced him it was just a side-effect to the Healing he had to perform, it did not mean he was a bad person. You told him that no matter how dark he became, you would always love him. And you meant it.

You were silenced quick enough when the spear was pulled out of your womb then thrust through your heart. Ardyn was left staring at your limp body, arms still suspended by the chains above you. The same fate awaited him, but you had left this realm by the time the zealots approached him.

\-----------

Darkness. Silence.

So… you must have been deemed unworthy of eternal happiness due to continuing to uphold your marriage to a deamon. The thought didn’t pain you like you’d expected, the love you had for Ardyn was true to your heart whether the Six liked it or not. But…. if you was unworthy and this was your damnation, then how come you could still think?

Off to the distance, a light was acting as a beacon…. Sunlight? Oh no but now it’s fading! What was happening!? The darkness around you takes on a heavier feel, more like you were drowning in inky black water. From floating wordlessly, you’re now struggling to breathe and a sense of panic has gripped your chest.

Where was Ardyn? Was you still holding your child in your womb? What had happened to them? Were they here yet?

Your panting begins to sound further and further away from yourself, like you’re listening to an echo, and there’s a loud roaring in your ears. Were you drowning? What’s going on? You couldn’t blink, it’s like you were just a disembodied consciousness in this void. The roaring gets louder and louder and louder…..

Silence.

Now there’s pins and needles in your legs, and your side hurts. But your eyes remained closed, they feel heavy and exhausted. What happened just now?

Then a voice. A… child’s voice? An excited chirping child’s voice pulling at the edges of the darkness, trying to pull your mind awake.

“Mum! Dad! Wake up!”


	2. Banishment

You open your eyes and are greeted with a familiar sight. You’re sitting on the floor of the Throne Room in the Citadel of Insomnia. You’ve got pins and needles in your legs because they’re tucked underneath you and your side hurts because you’re leaning on the side of the actual Throne. You tilt your head up and see a hand draped over the chair’s arm, but that’s it.

“Come onnnnn Mum! Dad get up lazybones!” comes the childish cry again.

You look down the staircase to your left and see a child, a young boy of probably only five or six years of age, staring up at you with his face scrunched into that of impatience.

Finding your legs, you gingerly raise to your feet using the Throne for support. Your hand knocks against the one on the arm rest that you had momentarily forgotten about and a gravelly groan causes you to look sideways at the seat.

It’s Ardyn! He’s half asleep and shirtless, but still wearing his black dress pants and his boots. His hair is a little more unruly but there are no grazes or bruises on him. You quickly look down at your own body - wearing a rich red dress befitting a Queen - but there are no wounds.

So is this the Afterlife? So that must mean….!!!!

Gripped in a euphoric state, you dart down the staircase to your left and embrace the young boy pining for your attention, dropping to your knees in the process.

“Muuuummmmm cut it out!” The child giggles as you pull away and pepper his chubby little cheeks with forceful kisses.

You take the moment to see your son - he has his dad’s beautiful sunshine-coloured eyes but he has your hair colour instead of Ardyn’s dark red. There is no mistaking this child’s lineage.

“We’re home.” Comes a soft, velvet voice behind you.

You rise to your feet again and go to turn around, but strong arms have encircled your waist. There’s hot breath in your ear and fuzzy stubble grazes your neck as Ardyn looks at the boy in front of you from over your shoulder.

“Good morning, my son.” Ardyn says, dragging the last word out like he is tasting it.

“FINALLY! I’ve been waiting ages for you guys to wake up! Dad come play cars with me again!” The child beams up at you both and runs clumsily to the other end of the room. There are toys scattered about in the corner he runs to.

“I don’t recall ever playing with him before?” Ardyn whispers, slightly puzzled, into the shell of your ear.

“This must be the Afterlife my darling,” you say to him, “Just embrace it. We have our family back.”

At that Ardyn releases you and strides over to his son, kneeling down to see what your son is playing with. You follow nimbly behind but remain standing.

“Dad, Dad look! When I’m older I’m going to have a car this pink colour - pink, red and purple are royal colours aren’t they - and I want the seats to be purple because it’s Mum’s favourite colour!” The child is babbling, holding a crudely coloured in car figurine.

“You can have whatever you wish, my boy.” Ardyn speaks softly down to him. Although you both know the child will not age. Your souls will play out this happy family gathering for as long as the Six see fit. Neither of you care.

“And guess what!! I’m going to put a racing stripe right down the middle so it can vroooommmmm and will be the fastest car in the world!”

The child has made himself breathless, but he scrambles to his feet and widens his arms out like a pair of wings before racing off around the room making ‘vrooommm’ and ‘broommmm’ noises.

Ardyn gets to his feet and embraces you again.

“Do you think he realises cars cannot fly?” He asks into your hair with a chuckle.

“Let the boy be, you mean man.” You whisper happily back to him.

Suddenly you get really tired, and your eyes start closing on Ardyn’s shoulder.

“I think…. the Six have plans my dear.” Ardyn says. You look up at him and his eyelids look as heavy as yours feels. There’s a soft thud behind you and when you both turn around you see your son has fallen asleep at the foot of the staircase leading up to the Throne. At least he was on the carpet.

Ardyn releases you and stumbles over to the sleeping child, stooping to pick the young boy up into his arms and then makes his way up the stairs to the Throne. You follow in a daze. Ardyn sits down heavily, cradling the boy like a baby in one arm and holds the other out to you. You just about manage to snuggle yourself on top of the arm of the Throne with your legs resting against your husband’s as he wraps his free hand around you. Then your little family fall asleep.

\---------------

A voice booms overhead, awakening you in a state of panic.

“Arise from your slumber, Tainted One. This Ascension is not for you.”

You search frantically around the room, which has now taken on a dark blue glow, but there is nobody around. Ardyn springs to his feet, still cradling the sleeping boy, and looks around with you.

“Who are you? Leave my family in peace!” He shouts up at the ceiling, the authority in his usually velvet voice startling you somewhat.

An outline has appeared in midair, a giant white light. Are those wings? Is that a… a…. tail?? Then, in all his glory, Bahamut the Draconian appears before you.

“This Ascension is not for you,” he repeats in his booming voice, how your son is still sleeping is a mystery, “One so corrupted of body and mind can never know peace.”

At this Ardyn’s face pales and he stares down at the child in his arms, then at you, his pained gaze searing itself into your very soul.

“Please…. please don’t take them away from me!” Ardyn stutters out, his voice cracking from emotion, as he laid the sleeping boy upon the seat of the Throne.

“They will be safe here in their section of Afterlife. But you, O Cursed One, I shall be taking you away from them. Leave them in peace, do not bring your Darkness here.”

Before either of you had time to process what the King of the Six was talking about, let alone formulate an answer, Ardyn’s entire body is engulfed in a white light.

“We have allowed you 700 years together, be it in sleep or otherwise. But now it is time for you to return to your corpse, since laid to rest in Angelgard, and remain upon Eos amongst the Daemons where you belong.”

“YOU MADE US SLEEP-” You try to scream at the Draconian, but Ardyn’s voice cuts through.

“I WAS HELPING YOU!” The anger and hurt in his voice felt like a stab in your heart. “I SHALL NEVER FORGIVE YOU BAHAMUT!” he roars.

Ardyn’s entire frame was blinding white now,. He turns to you and starts reaching his arm out to you but he never manages to make contact. He begins screaming - louder and louder until his voice, and the blinding white light engulfing his body, completely vanish.

There was nothing left to show he had even been standing there. Your son still snoring peacefully on the Throne, you turn to face Bahamut. He seems to know what you are thinking and begins speaking.

“One so impure cannot walk this side of Life. Whenever his physical body perishes, you may see him again, but only for mere moments. It has been ordained, in the Revelation of Bahamut, that in 1300 years the True King shall be born. Only the True King, with the might of his Forebears in this Afterlife, can slay the Fallen King. You shall be reunited after such a time comes. Until then, care for your child, the Accursed shall walk the Earth until the time he can know peace. You must all be patient.”

With that he was gone.

So… what? The Six expect you and Ardyn to wait for millenia to be reunited?!

You glance back at your sleeping son. There must be another way.


	3. The Glacian's Gift

Ardyn returned not long after Bahamut disappeared. Once he had returned to his body that was confined in a sarcophagus on Angelgard, he’d broken free with his new, stronger daemonic powers then thrown himself off the edge of the island - straight onto the jagged rocks in the sea below.

You both had time to momentarily embrace, share a kiss, and for you to explain what Bahamut had told you. Ardyn was furious with the whole situation, as were you, but before either of you had time to talk it through, the white light engulfed Ardyn again and whisked him back into the land of the living.

Your child was non-the-wiser as to the predicament his parents were in. You came up with all sorts of excuses as to why Ardyn kept leaving - he was helping the Six, he was off to do Kingly things. The young boy did not understand the way of the world yet, so his mother’s words were law in his young mind. It was never hard to palm him off with an excuse and watch him continue to happily play his games.

Time seemed non-existant in this Afterlife. Neither you nor your son aged, and you both seemed to sleep an unnatural amount. Ardyn popped in and out to see you both. He explained he had tried to bring you back presents by killing himself holding onto things like flowers for you or a new toy for his son, but they never seemed to transcend with him. Either way the effort he went to meant a lot to both of you.

You learn from him that years have passed since he was returned to Angelgard, and he has learned a great deal of things. He even explains that he has got a custom car and designed it in the colors and style of your child’s figurine - that way he always feels a little closer to you both when he drives ‘her’. You had tried to convince him to move on, to find solace even in the physical pleasures of life, because you and your son would always wait for him. But he would not hear of it, he would gladly be condemned to feel nothing until he was with you again. It seems the daemonic presence that plagues him back in Life has diminished his urges anyway - he no longer feels hungry, tired, thirsty or even lustful when he is on that side.

One day, after however long since your death, (you could never be sure) you were dozing on the Throne with your young son sleeping on your lap when you were awoken by a sudden drop in temperature. Opening your eyes, you immediately shield them from the icy wind assaulting your face. Your son is still sleeping peacefully, and although he is covered in ice, he is warm to your touch. When you raise your eyes from your son, in the centre of the room stood a raven-haired woman you knew well. The rest of the room had completely iced over.

Gentiana. She had accompanied your husband on his Healing mission and you appreciated her looking after him when you could not. You always felt assured that with the protection of a Messenger, thus by extention the protection of the Six, that Ardyn would always be safe.

You open your mouth to acknowledge her but the icy gale freezes the words in your mouth. Instead, a blueish glow surrounds Gentiana - who is standing with her hands clasped together and her eyes closed - until the gentle glow surrounds her form and her form changed. The Glacian emerges from the light and is now standing before you. If you weren’t so frozen, you would have been able to show a shocked expression. Curvy and delicate, her translucent blue skin complimenting her braided white hair, which framed her face beautifully and made her sapphire eyes pop against the fairness of her skin. She never stopped smiling and her eyes showed a kind expression.

Before either of you could speak, a harsher white light began glowing to your right. Ardyn had appeared. It took him only a few moments to drink in the scene around him, and without further ado he ran to tackle the Astral, his rage causing him to act before he could think.

“Do not try to hurt my family any m-” He began roaring before Shiva snapped her fingers and froze him in place. His body was now an icy statue, his expression one of absolute fury. He was frozen mid-run, with his arm extended to her, yet he could still move his eyes.

“Accursed,” Shiva begins in a soothing voice, facing him and completely ignoring you and your son, “I have come to bestow a gift upon your family.”

She turns to face you yet you are unable to move. The icy gale that was still blowing had frozen you into the chair, still cradling the boy.

“Wife of the Fallen King, Mother to the Forbidden One. I have come to tell you to put your heart at peace.”

If you could move, you would have screamed at her, such was the fury rising in your chest.

“Leave the Accursed be. Let him wander as Bahamut has condemned him. My power cannot surpass my King, but I can offer some solace.”

Ardyn made a humming noise, but he is still frozen.

“We have seen you continue to reunite over the years. We have watched the Accursed continually throw his gift of life away. Bahamut has decreed it to never happen again. The Accursed’s soul shall now return to within the Crystal realm from whence the Lucis Caelum line’s magical power is granted, never again to return to this peaceful place until the King of Kings puts his soul to rest.”

Your heart sinks in your chest and Ardyn visably pales behind the sheet of ice encasing him. You both could have easily cried at this news if it weren’t for the frozen conditions. Shiva turns away from you and returns her gaze to Ardyn.

“Life is precious, one is not meant to die so many times. Your abuse of this gift has forced Bahamut’s hand. The best I can offer, as a token of thanks for your Healing all those centuries ago, is to act as your Messenger.”

She slowly ascends the stairs to the Throne where you are frozen and, after looking lovingly down at your son, she places a small opal gem on his sleeping form because he has taken up all the room on your lap.

“Accursed, you shall find your opal next to your body when you return to Life. It is the best I can do.”

With that, there is a blinding flash and Shiva - along with Ardyn, all the ice around the room and the billowing gale - vanish.

Your son is still snoring soundly and his temperature is still normal. He never seems to be awake when the Six visit you nor does he seem affected by their power, and you are glad because of it. They have already messed with your husband’s spirit, you would gladly damn your own to ensure the safety of your son’s.

Standing up and placing your son on the Throne to continue his sleep, you hold the opal between your first finger and thumb. Unnatural prisms are thrown around the room when you hold the opal up and you can feel the power eminating from within. How does it even work?

As you are pondering this, you swear you heard Ardyn call your name, so you scan the room. But there is no sign of him. He calls you again, but he sounds so close.

It’s coming from the opal!

You call his name back and you hear him chuckle, both of you feeling a wave of happiness and relief wash over you at hearing each other’s voices. You both sound quiet to each other, just like a supernatural phone with a bad connection, but neither of you care.

Suddenly a voice cuts into both of your minds.

“Remember this is only a small solace that I can offer.” Shiva was speaking into your minds. “Do not converse frequently lest Bahamut discover you.” Then she was gone.

Although it hurt you both to admit, you had to save these precious conversations for when they were necessary. It was decided that Ardyn should always contact you first - you could never predict the unnaturally long sleeps that you and your son would suffer in this Afterlife, and you and your son would never age so you had no milesstones to contact Ardyn about. Instead, he had resolved to tell you of things like whenever a new King ascended - that way you could keep track of time on the Living Side - or whenever he found anything of importance in regards to the myths of the Six. You both tearfully said your goodbyes and ‘I love yous’, then the opal instinctively cuts you off.

Ardyn had said he was going to research all the myths he could of the Six’s power to see if there was a way around his damnation before the Chosen was born. That left you and your son here, in Limbo.

Kneeling in front of the Throne to tenderly stroke your child’s soft cheeks, you lean your head against the arm of the Throne and pray. You pray that Ardyn is kept sane and safe, and you pray for the Chosen to be born soon.

With that, the familiar grogginess enveloped your mind and your eyelids dropped shut just as you finished your prayer.


	4. Fatherly Feelings

You’re awoken by a soft chiming in your ears, then feel yourself rocking gently. When you open your eyes you see the opal is illuminating the room in a cold blue glow and your son is attempting to wake you by gently pushing your knees.

How long had you and he been asleep on the Throne this time? And how was Ardyn?

“Mummmmmm look the thing’s glowing!” Your son whines, unaccustomed so such an unusual object.

You hush him and tell him to play with his toys - which he obliges - then you pick up the opal. The glow gets stronger and you hear Ardyn’s voice calling your name…… but he sounds different. Your love’s voice has gotten deeper, it also seems… harsher? A little concerned but not daunted by this change, you call Ardyn’s name back to him.

His voice nearly breaks.

“Oh, you’re finally awake.” He says it more matter-of-factly than you would have liked.

“How long have we been sleeping my love?” You groggily ask.

“Who knows…. too long.” His voice seems to shift between uncaring, then on the verge of tears. What’s going on?

“That is beside the point.” He continues, “The Chosen has been born. I’m following him now as a matter of fact.”

This startles you. How long HAD you been out? Surely not a millenia? How has Ardyn coped all this time? No wonder he sounds so cold.

“What have you been doing all this time Ardyn?” You whisper, a little frightfully, into the opal.

“Oh a bit of everything,” he waves off your question, and you could just imagine him literally waving his arm and bowing his head, “The kind-hearted Gods have left me to my own devices. And now I find out you and my boy have done nothing but sleep. So I joined an Empire. Niflheim they’re calling themselves; such a sweet callback to the glory days of Solheim don’t you think?”

His voice has a playful malice in it, nothing at all like the man you remember. And did he think you slept and ignored him on purpose?!

“We didn’t ignore you all these years, my love! Oh I’m so sorry!” You start quietly weeping. What had Ardyn been through all these years?”

“Yes yes yes. Well anyway, it seems I have landed myself the role of Chancellor in their little war game. Worked quite nicely in fact, as I have been able to keep a close eye on my precious descendents.”

“Ardyn-” You say, wanting to bring up the change in him, but he cuts you off.

“I must go now my darling wife. Too-da-loo as they say. The merry little boyband are about to find that the ferries shall not carry them. You would love them so, all so hapless! Just bumbling along in life without a care nor clue! Farewell my dear!”

And with that the connection is severed.

Just what the hell has happened to him? Why was he talking in such an aloof manner? It almost sounded like he was just talking for his own benefit, as if you were never even there to listen. You suppose it must be how he coped all these years with only himself for company.

You rise from the Throne and make your way into the corner where your son is playing, but you don’t go close enough to disturb him. He seems so happy and content in his imaginary world you do not have the heart to bring him out of it. Instead you turn on your heel towards the centre of the room then clasp your eyes in silent prayer; beseeching the Six to watch over Ardyn and cause him no more pain. The side of him you briefly saw had deeply unsettled you.

The chiming is back, and the cold glow is illuminating the room from the Throne arm rest. Regardless of how he had behaved, you missed Ardyn terribly so you rushed to cradle the opal in your hands.

“Ardyn! Ardyn are you there!” You shout into it.

“Calm down my sweet, I am here.” Ardyn is giggling a little, and sounds closer to his old self.

“Where are you? What have you done? How are you? How did you cope?” The words tumble out before you can form a coherent sentence.

He chuckles again, but it has a rougher edge.

“My dear,” he begins in a low voice, “How is our son?”

The question catches you offguard but you answer anyway, and tell him the boy is happily playing - with that car figurine no less.

“Wonderful.” His voice is deeper now. And slightly crackly.

“Ardyn…. have you been crying?” You whisper, a little shocked at this change in behaviour.

“Heh…. a little. I feel for the poor boys.” He was talking about the Chosen and his group. He tells you that the Chosen is a young, somewhat dense prince called Noctis, he has a ‘meathead’ of a Shield called Gladio, the brains and class of the group is a straight-laced man called Ignis, and the ‘quirky and optimistic’ one is a blonde called Prompto.

“They seem like good kids,” He says, “I almost feel bad for what must happen. But alas such is the will of the Gods. I tell you my darling, you would love his friend Prompto. He seems so out of his depth! It would be laughable if he didn’t have such an endearing nervousness about him. He is everything I’d wish for in our son - no need to be a strong fighter like me, but to have your gentle side. I miss you both terribly.”

Your eyes well up at this. You missed him too, so much, and told him so.

“I will do my best not to hurt them, and help them along their journey. But in order for Noctis to kill me, he must hate me.”

You wince at the word ‘kill’ instinctively, but you know it will mean your reunion.

“Okay my love,” you coo back at him, “Do what you must, do not take too long though. We will be waiting.”

You smile at the opal as Ardyn tells you again how much he misses you and your son and that he loves you both. Then the connection is severed again.

\------------

It had been a while since your call with Ardyn.

You were kneeling on the floor reading your son a bedtime story as he dozed softly on the Throne, his little chest rising and falling with his deep breaths and a smile gracing those chubby junior cheeks. You can’t help but wonder about this boy Prompto that Ardyn had mentioned. Was he really that sweet? You would never know of course, but it strangely meant so much to you that Ardyn had seen a sweet-natured young man and not forgotten his son in Afterlife after all these years.

As you are contemplating these thoughts, the temperature in the room drops; albeit not as harshly as before. You rise to your feet and turn around slowly, ready to protect your son at all costs.

Gentiana is standing there in the centre of the room, in her raven-haired form.

“What do you want?” You ask defiantly.

“I have come to deliver news.” She says, her eyes closed and her hands clasped in front of her, “The Chosen has began his journey. That you know. I too am tasked with helping him gain his blessing from my bretheren, and help the Oracle forge her covenents as well.”

You stare at her unmoving, everyone knew how the Six worked. Help in exchange for your life. Somewhat of an unfair deal.

“Years ago, I was slain by the Accursed’s hand. He has gained considerable might with the daemonic army of Niflheim. But know this, Wife of the Fallen King, I bear no grudge. The Accursed is forgiven in these eyes of mine. He has gone to such lengths to prepare for your reunion. I will be ensuring the prophecy’s fulfillment, but know this - I am no ally to the Accursed.”

There’s a brief pause as she lets you come to terms with her words.

“Thank you… Gentiana.” You say truthfully. Who cares if she is not an ally as such, at least she is not an enemy. And she has helped you and Ardyn stay in contact from Afterlife.

“The blessing has been received with the Archeon, next shall be the Fulgarian. The Accursed has played his part and you shall hear from him soon.”

Gentiana opens her eyes - a warm brown to contrast what you know is really beneath that disguise - and smiles at you. Then there is a flash of white, and she is gone again.

You look behind your shoulder and your son is still sleeping. Why do the Six never want him to be present at their meetings with you?

Before you can ponder the question further, the familiar chiming starts. You snatch the opal from inside your dress and softly coo Ardyn’s name.

“Hello my dear. It seems the Chosen has forged covenents with three of the Six - I saved the poor boys from Titan’s anger and they are on their way to see the only man older than me - Ramuh. We already know our darling Shiva will give them her favour.”

“Speaking of Shiva…” You say, “She was just here.”

“Oh?” Ardyn asks.

You proceed to tell him of your encounter with the Glacian. Then you ask him the question that’s bugging you.

“What did she mean by ‘daemonic’ army? Is that how you killed her?”

“A-ha! Well my dear, yes. Remember I mentioned I am now a Chancellor? Well I showed them how to bond my own dark power into living embryos that are implanted into suits of armour.”

You are horrified.

“Ardyn! This is not the man I knew!” You feel the blood drain from your face. ‘Embroys’?!

“My dear, he died over and over again.” Ardyn says flatly.

“What if one of those embryos was our son?!” You screech at him, instinctively putting a hand on your own child’s sleeping form.

“Oooh I knew you would say that. You have always been so full of empathy my darling.”

“Are you mocking me? Because I am not in the mood.” You snarl at him, still on edge about what you have learned.

“Do you remember the boy Prompto I told you about?” Ardyn asks suddenly.

“Yes.” You answer, “Why? You want to adopt him instead?” You can’t help but be a little nasty, it doesn’t feel like it’s your husband on the end of the line.

“Well…” Ardyn begins, “I had my suspicions about the boy after meeting them earlier. And after spending a night in the company of the royal retinue before the Archeon’s temper tantrum I found I was right! The young lad is an escaped MT - one of those daemon soldiers. How he has kept it to himself and kept himself under control is a mystery to me. One I would like to unravel. If he can do it… could I? Anyway, I do realise that is just fanciful thinking, yet I would like to get some time alone with him to probe the information out of him. It could be useful. He doesn’t seem to fight the daemons like I do, he seems like there is nothing going on inside him at all - and just look at the sweet personality he has!”

“You could…. banish the daemons yourself?” You ask Ardyn incredulously. “If this boy is so sweet, could you just ask him nicely?”

“I could, but if it does not work out then I still need the little gang to hate me enough to commit murder. Soon they shall be going to Accordo to seek the Hydraean’s blessing so I must be there for that - oh but first their ship needs some repairing. I’ve already inspected it in the old royal docks of Caem.” He suddenly starts chuckling. “Do you remember how many romantic nights we stole away from Insomnia to Caem for, my love?”

Your face lights up as Ardyn brings up those happy memories. You would sit behind him on his beloved black chocobo as you escape the city and hide away in the little house on the cliffside of Caem where nobody could find you; away from all royal duties and expectations so you could just enjoy each other.

“Yes I do. I remember those days so very fondly.” You tell him happily.

“I can hear the smile in your voice, oh how I miss it. I am an empty lovebird whose Mate is out of reach.” The happiness in Ardyn’s voice has faded and he seems serious again. “I shall fulfill this prophecy and it will be the last good thing I do. Be warned my darling, I must do some terrible things to end my immortal life. Could you….. could you still love me?”

What kind of things? You wonder.

“Ardyn… what must you do? I need to know. But know this - whatever you do on that side, I do not blame you. I blame the Six. You do what you must to get back to your family.”

Ardyn audiably exhales.

“Oh my darling, your words have set me free. The young Oracle, Lady Lunafreya, the very embodiment of compassion and empathy, she is the only thing keeping the Darkness….. MY Darkness…. from swallowing this world. I must…. cut her power. She is dying anyway, you know the Six’s price for their help.”

This stuns you for a moment. Kill the Oracle? Your son grunts softly in his sleep upon the Throne and it solidifies your resolve.

“You do what you must to come back here. Your son needs his father. I need my husband. This Lady Luna..Freya… she is as much a victim of the Six as you. Consider what you do for her a mercy.”

“I love you.” Ardyn says simply, but his words are full of emotion.

“I love you too. I shall await our next talk. Take care on the road my King.”

“It will not be long now my Queen.” Ardyn smiles at his own opal whilst speaking.

Then the line goes dead.


	5. His Son's Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the re-upload, I wasn't happy with the first version of this chapter

It seems the Glacian wasn’t done with her gifts yet. It did surprise you how she did not seem to mind sneaking around Bahamut’s back; but then, their precious prophecy seems to be coming true regardless.

You were teaching your son to read your old favourite nursery rhymes (and wondering how Afterlife seemed to just conjure the things you wanted) whilst crouched on the floor when a familiar drop in temperature warned you of the Astral’s visit. Strangely enough, your son seemed to stay awake this time.

Before he could query this change, Shiva in her true form appeared in front of you both.

“Woowwww who are you?” Your ever-energetic son scrambles to his feet, not in the least bit scared of the pixie-like lady in front of him.

“Hello little one,” Shiva softly says down to him, “I have come bearing gifts for you and your mother.”

“Oooh presents! Look Mum! Presents!” Your son excitedly gushes, pulling you by the sleeve of your dress to your feet.

“Yes yes dear, why don’t you go and play somewhere? And do you not feel sleepy?”

Your son shakes his head and takes a few steps closer to Shiva.

“He is not sleeping because I think it wise for him to see what his father is doing.” Shiva says simply, smiling at you both.

“I really don’t think that’s wise at all m'lady.” You snap at her curtly. She wants your son to see his father commit murder? Will the Six not rest until all of Ardyn’s loved ones turn on him? Well you never will, and you will not allow your son either. In defiance you grip your son’s hand and resolve to tell him the truth once the Glacian leaves so he knows what they did to his family. The child just gawkes at Shiva, too awestruck to speak or move.

“Well, I shall leave the choice up to you Wife of the Fallen King. This is a gift for you two alone, the Accursed shall not be permitted access. You still have the opal, yes?” She is looking at you expectantly, a kind face masking the ice-cold heart underneath.

You pull the opal out of your dress, you always keep it close to your heart. Shiva’s face does not change.

“Ahh. Now, whenever you so wish, you can watch the Accursed’s actions. You need only ask the jewel. But beware, Wife of the Fallen King, if you see him then he cannot hear you, but if you both speak then you cannot see him.”

“So it’s basically one way or the other. Thank you Glacian.” You’re in no mood to entertain the Goddess. You want to tell your son your story, and by extention, his own story.

“Farewell to you both. I must return to protecting the King of Kings.” The light enveloped the delicate Goddess and she vanished.

You couldn’t stop your eyebrows knitting together nor could you stop the frown on your face. Your son, of course, did not understand the severity of the situation and was beyond excited.

“So Mum we can see Dad again? Can we? Can we-can we-can we?!” The child was making himself breathless through his jubilation.

What’s a mother to say? You cannot deprive your son of seeing his father even if Ardyn would be oblivious. But you couldn’t forget the warning Ardyn had given you about the terrible deeds he must do, and ultimately, how he must reach his end.

“…… Very well sweetheart.” You sigh, defeated as you begrudgingly cradled the opal in your hand and kneeled down on the floor so you were level with the child. “I’m not entirely sure how to make it show us-”

As you spoke, the opal began to glow. It must understand either your words or your thoughts because the glow projected upwards slightly, then flattened out so it was like staring at a screen in front of you. Blue-white figures were dancing in this ‘screen’ until the image began to focus.

A young blonde girl with braided hair wielding a Trident lay panting on the floor, her white dress in tatters. Who was she? She keeps looking straight ahead of her, off your screen as you are only getting a side-view of her. The poor dear looks weak and exhausted, yet her face is a picture of pure determination.

She startles and looks over her shoulder. In the distance you can hear roaring and smashing, but not enough to understand what is going on.

“Mum look it’s Dad! Is he going to help the pretty girl?” Your son grips the fabric of your sleeve.

You look again, and sure enough you can make out Ardyn’s forever flamboyant dress-sense in the intricately designed boots and pinstripe trousers. Ardyn begins speaking; it seems he is asking about a ring. In one fluid motion he kneels down and stabs the young lady in the abdomen and she shrieks in pain. She must have been the Oracle, Ardyn wasn’t exaggerating when he said she was young. What a pity.

You can’t help but gasp. You make to shield your son’s eyes from the horrific event, the stabbing bringing back nasty memories of your own death, but it’s too late. He saw everything. Yet strangely, he doesn’t seem phased.

Ardyn’s face twists into a nasty grimance you have never seen stain his face and he tells the young Luna to tell ‘him’ about the Crystal - must be talking about the Chosen? But how can she if he is killing her? It seems the millenia alone has twisted your lover somewhat, but you know his hate is directed at the Six, not at the wretched girl in front of him. She is just as much a victim as he.

Ardyn pulls the knife out of her, making you wince, then leans back in his crouch just watching her. Surely he hasn’t turned that sadistic as to watch her die? For the first time since your death, you feel fear clench your heart. But your son’s voice cuts through your internal panic. He sounds older, more mature, yet when you look over at him he is still a young boy of about five or six.

“Are we going to meet her Mum?”

What an odd question.

“No my dear. Why in the world would you think that?” You ask incredulously. This was not the reaction you expected from a child.

“Because every time Dad killed himself he came to visit.”

Ah of course. ‘Killing’ and ‘Murder’ mean completely different things now, and your son was never birthed in Life so he never had to fear Death. He must just see it as a gateway.

“No my darling,” you begin gently, ready to explain as best you could, “People can only come to this place after they die, and when they do they get their biggest wish granted.”

“You and Dad wished for us to be here?” Your son looks at you with a face of pure love, “I don’t remember being in Life, only lots of Dark and then trying to wake you both up on the big chair.” He scrunches his face up trying to remember something you know isn’t there.

“Yes. We want nothing more than to be a family. And after we come here to Afterlife, we cannot go back. Your dear Father has been cursed, tricked by the very Gods meant to help us - including the icy faerie lady who visited us earlier. Your Father cannot die, therefore he cannot come here to Afterlife to know peace and happiness.”

“Ooooh I understand! That’s why he kept coming and going.” His voice is deeper. Is it possible for someone’s spirit to continue growing in Afterlife even though their physical body can’t? Or is this a special circumstance because you are both waiting for Ardyn?

Your child’s face glows an odd yellow colour, and it takes you a moment to realise it’s coming from the ‘screen’ the opal is showing you. Ardyn is holding Luna’s face in his fingers, a loving gesture reserved only for you, but his face is placcid. It’s only once she starts reciting the prophecy does Ardyn’s face momentarily soften before twisting into that of rage and slapping the poor girl, her lovely blonde hair falling from its braids. He immediately gets to his feet and turns his back on her. An act of shame? The Ardyn you knew would never raise a hand to a woman. Maybe he was just as sickened as you when she started spouting that filth, the poor child as brainwashed by the promises of the Six as you and Ardyn were millenia ago.

“He didn’t need to hit her.” Your son states matter-of-factly.

“No he didn’t….” Your voice trails off, trying to second-guess your husband’s thinking.

“If the Gods are bad, does that mean that lady was bad because of the thing she said to Dad?” Your son asks, as articulately as he could put it.

“No, the poor girl has been confused.” You say it with a bit more malice than you mean, and out of guilt you wrap one arm around your son whilst the other still cradles the opal in your hand. The opal shuts it’s glow off, the show is over.

“Well then Dad’s not a bad man!” The big beaming smile has returned to your son’s face, “He’s set her free from them and she’s going to come here to Afterlife and know happiness! Yayyy Dad!” And with that, the youngster is back on his feet and running around the room pretending he had a cape on, hollering at the top of his lungs about how his Dad is a superhero. You just kneel there, stunned.

That went better than you could have possibly hoped. But the look Ardyn gave Luna when he killed her is bothering you somewhat.

——–

You’ve stayed lost in your thoughts all day, or the last couple of days… actually, has it been a week? Time means nothing here. You had been combing through your memories of all the times spent with Ardyn before you were both slain, trying to place the faces he had shown you today. He was like a different man. But he had warned you, and needed to do it in order to get back to you and your son. The poor girl was destined to die anyway.

You can’t take it anymore. Throwing Shiva’s caution of not using the opal frequently lest Bahamut find out to the wind, you bring it to your lips and softly call Ardyn’s name as you close your eyes, your lips pressed so close that the movement places a chaste kiss on the polished surface of the jewel.

There’s an odd static sound eminating from the jewel.

“Ardyn? Ardyn? What is that?” You try to keep your voice low because your son is currently asleep surrounded by stuffed animals of all shapes and sizes.

There’s some muffling noises, then you hear Ardyn calling your name. Quietly at first, until it got loud enough to sound like he was right next to you.

“My apologies dear, I could not find this damned jewel quick enough.” Ardyn sounded sincere enough.

“Yes that’s fine. Listen I really need to speak to you right no- What the hell is that static?” You ask as the static in the background peaks, then dies again.

“Listen my dear, this has to be quick. I am currently in Zegnautus Keep - idiotic name I know - we are in Gralea, the capital of Niflheim. A lot has happen-” He tries to explain quickly but you cut him off.

“We saw you kill Lunafreya.” You interject, hoping to stun him for long enough to get your words out.

“…We?!” Ardyn breathes, you can hear the shock in his voice and it breaks your heart. He knows you mean his son.

So you quickly tell him of Shiva’s reappearance, of the opal allowing you both to see what he was doing, and then you finally get off your chest how much his expressions had been bothering you.

Ardyn was silent for a long time. The silence did not ease your overactive mind.

“Well, I am glad to see the icy witch has not turned you or my boy against me. Thank you. As for dear Lady Lunafreya, you knew it needed to be done. I tried to make it quick, I wanted Noctis to warp over to her and console her, hence why I called to him, but the silly boy was too weak. Lady Lunafreya needed to pass the Ring to him, that blasted trinket has been a pain for us all. When I realised he could not come to her rescue and save her from yours truly, I had every intention of staying with her to her last breath. She may hate me, Noct may hate me, but I am not an evil man. Not unless pushed. I could not allow the girl to die alone. When you saw me hold her face in the same fashion I would tenderly hold your own, I was going to tell her who I am. I was going to wish her a good Afterlife, and that she was no longer bound to the Six. But the stupid girl was too far gone; too brainwashed by the deities’ promises. When she tried to heal me - bless her soul - I saw myself in her. And it infuriated me. She was as hopeful and as helpless as I was all those years ago. I should never have raised my hand to her, but when she started regurgitating that prophecy - oh! - I heard our dear Gentiana instead of the little Luna.”

You feel your muscles relax. He was not the monster he was pretending to be. You tell him how much his words have relieved you and once again remind him how much you miss him. This brings you to the other thing you wished to discuss. You tell him about your son’s unusual reaction to witnessing his Father committing murder.

“Oh my boy truly is a delight. I am glad he understands.” Ardyn genuinely sounds pleased, if not a little tired.

“Your heart’s desire is SO CLOSE now!!” His voice gleefully rips through the opal.

“Ardyn what the?!” You complain back at him.

“Ah sorry my dear. I told you I was in Zegnautus Keep didn’t I? Yes yes. Remember that young man Prompto I told you about?”

“Yes! The one who could help you banish the daemons?” You get a little excited at this. Good news surely?

“Yes well, it seems luck was not yet again on our side. I had to play a little game with Noct and his beloved gunman Prompto, just to rile them both up. I was hoping that, by engaging the group so close to her first incarnation’s corpse, our dear friend the Glacian would come to their aid and bestow her Blessing on the Prince. She did not disappoint. Once Noct got his hands on Prompto’s throat thinking it was me I had to jolt the train we were on to ensure he wouldn’t hurt his friend. Then I took Prompto’s place and helped Noct save the train.”

This is all too confusing. What train? What the hell was he talking about?

“Ardyn I am afraid I don’t follow.” You try not to let your frustration show, you wanted to know Ardyn’s plans.

“So you did not see that little pantomime? Probably for the best.” Ardyn’s voice drops a little, he seemed to genuinely care about these boy’s welfares. “Well, to put it shortly, after I played my game with the kids, Noct pushed Prompto off the train thinking it was me. I was a little concerned if the gunslinger would survive. Chosen or not, I do not think the prince could handle much more death. So I had to knock the poor lad out so he would not persue me. You see, the young Lady Lunafreya was betrothed to Noctis - admittedly it was a ploy to get Noct out of Insomnia before the Emperor and I raided the city - but I did not realise the two genuinely had feelings for each other. He seemed to lose his will to fight, especially when one of the others in his group lost his sight. So I decided that the best way to lure the Prince back to his Crystal and create an opportunity for me to speak to Prompto was to bring the little blonde here with me. So I went back down the tracks. It is not hard to get off of the top of a moving train when you can warp after all; but that I did not want Noct to witness, not yet anyway.”

Ardyn pauses for breath, and to cackle a little too deliberately, which in itself signalled it was not for your ears. The entire revelation has left you speechless.

“Sorry about the maniacial laughter my dear, I shall get to that. I found the young gunman collapsed a bit further away from the train tracks than I expected - he was more resilient than I gave him credit for! He was rather beaten, a little bloody and bruised, but breathing. It was not hard to carry the skinny little boy onto my airship and fly him here. I’ve tended his wounds - no doubt his friends will think I caused them, but if it feeds their hatred then so be it - and had to leave him in a rather uncomfortable position. Looks can be deceiving as they say. You see, this place is crawling with those daemonic soldiers I told you about, but they are out of control. To ensure the gunman’s safety I have locked him in the prison cells away from them. Unfortunately, to keep appearances up, I had to strap the scrawny thing to a… bed, of sorts. That way he truly does look captive. I doubt he will remember much between falling off the train and my questioning.”

This got you even more fluttery. “Are you sure he couldn’t help you?” You can’t help but whine a little. Ardyn chuckles.

“I am afraid not, my little dove. I questioned what the boy remembers of his origins, how he kept it a secret and how he fought the influence, but he gave little by way of answers. He is only a couple of decades old, not much by any means. None of them are. But I guess I am biased. I tried to pry a little deeper, seeing if I could convince him that he was just a clone made for answers with fake memories implanted within him - cruel I know, but I wanted to know his secret. But the more I pushed, the harder he pushed back. His friends would be proud of him. So… that leaves us with the only option we had in the first place.”

Everything goes silent as you digest this information.

“So… you and the Chosen are still going to die?” Is all you manage to say. You know it’s a stupid question, but there has been so much for you to process in such a short amount of time.

“I am afraid so. I bear no ill will to Noct and his companions. I would never have crossed their paths if Noct was not the Chosen. Another victim of the Six - it is what he is, not who, that is of importance to me.” Ardyn’s voice is hard and cold, but living with only himself for millenia would help a man accept his fate.

“I understand, my King.” You whisper to him. You meant it, it was just a horrid situation for all parties.

“I must go now my darling, they are close to finding their friend and the Crystal. I’ve been rather naughty and have tormented them somewhat over the communications system. The Keep is so large, I wouldn’t want my guests feeling lonely.” Ardyn chuckles once more, it makes you a little uncomfortable but he knows what he is doing so you choose not to comment.

Before you can answer, yours and Ardyn’s respective opals begin to glow a harsh red. They’ve never glowed this colour before? They both start vibrating powerfully, then shatter in your hands. A booming voice rings through both of your ears.

“Accursed! How dare you communicate further into Afterlife! Now I have severed your connections to each other, go forth and show the Chosen his Crystal where I shall be waiting for him.”

Then there’s deafening silence after such a powerful audial assault.

You look over at your son quickly, who has slept peacefully with his plushies all this time, and let out a sigh of relief. At least he had not witnessed it.


	6. Temporary Reprieve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this was going to be the last chapter, but it got so long that there's now going to be a seventh.

No matter how long had passed, fear still gripped you since Bahamut’s warning. Not for yourself; but for your son and Ardyn.

What could he possibly do to your Beloved now? Beyond how the Astrals have already tormented him?

But you couldn’t focus on that. All you could focus on was protecting your son in the here and now. He was sitting on the Throne, his little legs dangling over the edge because he wasn’t tall enough to reach the floor. He was playfully pretending to be a King, and you the Court Jester. The young boy’s laughter was music to your ears.

That is why your mother’s instinct went into overdrive when he started shivering. Rather than the display of light that usually announced her arrival, Gentiana - in her dark-haired form - opened the giant double doors to the throne room. As she entered, you caught a glimpse of the eternal blackness beyond those doors; doors you had tried and failed to open. It seems only the Gods could come and go as they please.

You fixed her with a snarling look befitting a mother coeurl protecting her cub, not caring she is a Goddess. You couldn’t afford to be courtious knowing she was no ally to you, and Bahamut was currently pissed.

“Calm your anger, Wife of the Fallen King, Mother of the Forbidden One,” Gentiana begins, her eyes closed but she was facing you. “For I have yet another gift for you.”

“I think we have had quite enough!” You say to her, your firm voice hardly veiling your distrust. You stand in front of the Throne, shielding your son from view, as the young boy continues to shiver and whimper in the freezing temperature; ice crystals forming in his curly hair.

Gentiana just continued smiling at you. You feel the anger rising in your chest at her calm demeaner, but a knock on the double doors stop you in your tracks.

“Brought your friends?” You snarl at her. You would fell an army to protect your son from the God’s fury, and if that is what she has brought then so be it.

Gentiana doesn’t say a word, instead she opens those warm chocolate eyes to meet your gaze. Then turns her back on you.

Another knock on the door.

“Who- Who is it Mum?” Your son asks, teeth chattering as he wraps his hands into the back of the skirt of your dress. The poor boy was freezing.

Gentiana closes the gap between her and the double doors. She does not reach to open them, rather they open on their own accord.

Your son is first to realise what is happening. Despite the frozen temperature, he leaps off the throne and runs to the doors as fast as his little legs can carry him before you could stop him. He runs so fast that he doesn’t have time to avoid colliding with Gentiana… but he runs straight through her physical form.

And into the outstretched arms of his father.

All you could do was gape at the man in the doorway, now holding your son on his hip and showering the little one’s face with kisses.

The same wine-coloured hair, the same regal outfit consisting of dark colours associated with Lucian royalty - albeit with some modern day touches.

“Are you not happy to see me, my angel?” coos the man.

You take a hesitant step forward despite yourself. What if this was a trick? The Astrals were a dirty bunch, why would they suddenly allow you to be a family now after all the eons that have passed?

The man holds his free arm out to you, an invitation, his eyes darkening with despair the longer you deny him.

You shoot Gentiana a warning look, but she just smiles back.

“The King of Kings is in the company of Providence, the Star has been swallowed by Darkness. Daemons run amok, and shall do so until the Light is restored.”

With that, there is a blinding light and she vanishes. Yet Ardyn remains in the doorway. As you make eye contact with him, the dark void behind him shifts and begins to ripple. He beams at you, but does not turn around to witness what you cannot tear your eyes from.

As if the black void behind him was nothing more than a curtain, it parts straight down the middle and continues moving until there is no darkness left.

Now the door truly is just a door. Beyond Ardyn’s form you can see the giant hall where the prophecy tapastries adorned the walls. This must be a trick. Your family is reunited AND your home is restored.

You walk down the stairs from the throne, never removing your eyes from Ardyn, his hand is still outstretched to you. Your son is cuddled against Ardyn’s shoulder, nuzzling his face into his father’s neck; the child’s expression is one of sheer bliss. If they snatch this happiness away from your son, you promise yourself that you will rip Gentiana limb from limb.

Chancing it, and finally obliging every instinct in your body, you half-walk, half-run into Ardyn’s outstretched arm. He wraps it around your shoulders and nuzzles his face into your hair as you snuggle into him, your arms going around his waist. You can’t stop the tears from falling.

“I have missed you, so much.” You cry into his cloak.

And there it is. After all this time alone, you finally allow yourself to feel the loss you wouldn’t acknowlege. The ache in your chest, beating in time with your broken heart it threatened to burst right out of you. Once the tears started you couldn’t stop them. Big drops of sorrow, finally allowed to fall down your face, and your shoulders and ribs wracked with painful sobs as you allowed all of your grief out.

Ardyn just held you there, making soft shushing noises into your hair, his stubble tickling your scalp.

“I’m home.” He says, not quite believing it. “I’m h-home.” His voice hitched. He would love nothing more than to come undone with you too, for although he did his best to grieve in Life, it was nothing compared to the yearning that has finally been answered. Having his family in his arms. But he had to drop the bombshell.

Gently pushing you off of him, he cradles his son with both arms then looks at you with a face of determination, yet he could not hide the tears in his beautiful yellow eyes.

You gulp down air and try to steady yourself.

“I am afraid, my love, this is only temporary. I do not know how long for.” He cast his eyes to the floor.

You try to speak, but the words would not come to you. Instead a choked sob rumbled in your throat.

“Noctis has been sent to the Crystal realm, with the Draconian. Our dear friend the Glacian thought it prudent I come back to you during that time lest I send my soul into that realm and crash their little party.”

There’s his smile. His wit may have turned slightly more sardonic and cynical over the millenias but he always did have a way with words.

“So… they were worried you would kill yourself and interfere?” You ask shakily. If they did it showed they truly did not know Ardyn at all.

“Bahamut thinks I am mad. I suppose he is not a complete fool, and I begrudgingly admit at least the Glacian knows my true motives.”

“But Bahamut knows of my existence too!” You say a little too loud, with an incredulous look on your face.

“Yes yes my dear. But he does not seem to understand Love as a driving force. Maybe his mother never loved him enough when he was a hatchling.” Ardyn cackles a little, having made a dig at the Draconian’s reptile-like features. And you couldn’t help but stifle a giggle.

There’s a high pitched giggle coming from behind you too.

You whirl around and see Shiva, in all her pale glory, slightly bent at the waist with one of her hands over her mouth and her eyes are closed as she giggles. If you didn’t hate her kind so much, you would have admired her effortless beauty.

“Nice to see you too Glacian, I do hope you have no plans on freezing me again now that I am finally with my wife and son?” Ardyn is smiling at her like she is an old friend. But what does he mean about freezing him again? You look questioningly at the Goddess.

“I merely showed the King of Kings the true extent of the Accursed’s power. And was able to bestow my Blessing upon him.” Her smile shrinks but does not disappear. “Accursed, you will do well not to insult Bahamut again.”

“Oh but it is such fun.” Ardyn’s voice has lost all humour, and he almost seems like his old self again. “How long can I remain here with my family?”

His grip tightens on the child dozing on his shoulder and he takes a step towards you. His face almost, almost, looks pleading.

“Until the King of Kings has assimilated the Light of the Crystal.” She states that so simply, as if you and Ardyn should understand.

“How long?” You growl at her, tears threatening to spill from your eyes once more.

The Goddess just smiles down to you. Her outline begins to blur, then she quickly vanishes from sight.

“Good riddence.” You can help but grumble, and Ardyn chuckles.

You both embrace again, Ardyn carefully positioning the sleeping child on his hip so that you both could still intertwine with each other.

“I have missed you so much,” He whispers into your hair, “Your scent. Your laugh. Your touch. Your voice.” Each time he listed something, he placed a kiss on top of your head. 

His hand stays at the small of your back while one of yours finds his hair and the other grips his shirt. You lift your head from his shoulder and hold his gaze, only for a few seconds, until his lips tenderly found yours.

The kiss was new and familiar all at once. The softness of his lips, the tickle of his stubble, the way your tongues settled into their dance easily. Both of you tighten your grip on each other, drinking in each other’s taste and scent as quickly and greedily as you could. Neither of you willing to admit you were terrified of him disappearing again.

———

You needn’t have worried.

You were blessed with having years with your family. Time moved as it had in Life. Day by night by day by night.

The Glacian dropped by often. She would maintain vigil at Insomnia to see to it no mortal entered the city while the Chosen King gathered his powers. This, unfortunately, resulted in stronger daemons roaming the dead city than anywhere else in Eos.

Ardyn had explained that his physical body was still in Life. Ever the flair for dramatics, he had seated himself upon the throne in the ruined Throne Room of the Citadel and Shiva had sent him into a frozen sleep. If he died, he would enter the Crystal Realm. So this was the second-best plan. And the easiest way for the Astral to keep a close watch on him. Not that either of you minded.

Your son was even permitted to grow and mature. Birthdays you and Ardyn never thought you would get to celebrate with your child were joyous occasions. The void beyond the Throne Room doors hadn’t returned either so you could roam the Citadel - just not outside it. It seems the Glacian was doing everything she could to keep Ardyn away from Noctis and Bahamut. Over time, your hatred of her waned.

Your family was finally back together, in your home. Even if it was only temporary.

And you both made the most of it. Ardyn would regale you both with tales of modern Eos and even telling your son about his car, then when the youngster was too old for such stories Ardyn would become his closest friend - as fathers and sons should be. With you, he became a doting husband, more so than when you were in Life. He couldn’t very well go out to buy you gifts and things, but you would catch the way he stared at you. His gaze would linger upon you, sometimes just your presence drove him to distraction.

“It was easy to think of you as dead, rather than waiting on the other side.” He had finally admitted, “Especially when I could not reach you through that jewel for centuries.”

He finally faced his loneliness. The isolation that had twisted him. At night you would lie weeping together, both happy and sorrowful tears at the injustice served to you both, relieved by the fact that you were together again. And it made you nothing but stronger. Once all the tears were shed, all the words were spoken and all the feelings acknowledged, you became a couple to behold.

Sharing a bed with Ardyn and satiating your lustful appetites almost made the pain worth it. Almost.

Laughter would ring out around the Citadel, from all three of you. Silly games played to catch each other, or ridiculous pranks that would have the three of you in hysterics.

That’s what made his visit all the more shocking.

One day, you and Ardyn were dining together at the long wooden table befit for royalty. You were never hungry here in Afterlife, but you both still could taste, so it was merely an indulgent pleasure - your son had locked himself in the library, wanting to learn all he could about the Six due to their massive influence on his family life. The boy had grown into a studious teenager - when you both felt it.

Heat rippled through the Citadel in pulsating waves. You both rose to your feet and left the dining room. The pulsing and the temperature seemed to get stronger in certain directions, almost as if you were being summoned. So you both followed the etheral calling, and found it to be strongest in the Throne Room; the beginning of all your troubles.

On the Lucian Throne sat a daemon.

No, not a daemon.

Humanoid in appearance, the larger-than-average man had red skin and two curved horns portruding from his forehead. He was slouched in a sitting position you had often scolded your teenage son for, with one leg swung over the arm of the chair, head in his hand like he was bored out of his mind.

“Ifrit the Infernian.” Ardyn drawls at him.

The Astral stares at him. As do you. The Ifrit of legend?

Ifrit the Betrayer. The cause of the Starscourge.

What is he doing here?!

“Accursed.” The Astral began, his voice a deep growl, like he was the embodiment of rage.

“You know, I am not overly fond of that nickname.” Ardyn countered, crossing his arms over his chest despite the heat.

The Infernian’s face didn’t twitch.

“You have something of mine. I also know your story. So, rather than crush you like so many other worthless mortals, I have come to make a bargain.”

Your eyes widen with shock, but Ardyn merely smirked.


	7. Hellfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. Life zapped my mojo for a while. So uhhh... I lied. This isn't the last. Next one will be. And the clever ones of you can probably guess from the name of this chapter what the next will be called ;)

The Infernian’s face didn’t so much as twitch.

There was silence for a few beats, then Ardyn stepped forward with a flourish.

“Ah, I wondered how long it would take you to realise. Corpses are pesky things aren’t they.” He twirls around the Throne room a little. It looks rehearsed to you. Walking up a couple of the steps and facing Ifrit as he sat upon the Throne, Ardyn chuckles darkly.

“Accursed,” Ifrit begins, his rage climbing with every word, “You are no friend of mine. Neither are my bretheren. The only reason I have not reduced your family’s souls to ashes is because I am impressed you managed to retrieve it.”

“Come come now,” Ardyn looks up at Ifrit warmly, like they’re old friends sharing a joke, “We both know you have no power here.” There’s that asshole smirk gracing his face again. Who was this man and what had he done with your Beloved? You knew better than to get involved though. Relief washes over you at hearing the Infernian couldn’t do any damage here, and you were glad your son was still Six knows where but here.

Ifrit’s face contorted into deep annoyance.

“I assume your Mate knows of your leverage.” Ifrit looks straight at you. Not really a question. You internally quiver under his scorching gaze.

“Oh no,” Ardyn says, his eyes sparkling, “My fair lady need not get her hands dirty.”

You take a few steps forward, your stomach knotting slightly. Even though you had no idea what was going on, Ifrit was still an Astral. His kind ruined your family, so no matter what Ardyn has planned, you are determined to show a united front.

“Show me the relic, Accursed, and I will hear what you have to say.” Ifrit is trying to sound bored, but there is an edge to his voice. Almost like… excitement.

Ardyn smiles at the God, then clicks his fingers. He seems to still be able to use the Armiger powers. A long, thick, black….. stick appears in his hand. What the hell? But Ifrit’s eyes gleamed.

“Very well Accursed. You and I shall destroy the Chosen King, we shall not allow my bretheren’s prophecy to come to fruitation.” With that, the fire God stands up from the throne - he was so much taller than the average man - genuinely smiles at you both then holds out his arm whilst looking down at Ardyn on the steps. Ardyn raises his own arm in response as sparks start flying from both of their open-palmed hands. The smirk hasn’t left your husband’s face while the Infernian seems to recoil a little in pain. The flame goes out on his whole arm - from fingers to shoulder - and it takes on an ashy appearance.

Ifrit smiles at you both, then both immortals lower their arms. With a curt nod in Ardyn’s direction, Ifrit vanishes in a pillar of flame, returning the room temperature to normal.

Still staring at the spot once Ifrit’s flames winked out of existence, his voice echoes around the Throne Room.

“Summon me when the Chosen arrives, and we shall conquer them.”

Ardyn goes rigid slightly, then relaxes.

You round on him.

“What the fuck was that about?! And what is THAT?” You point your finger at the black stick in Ardyn’s hand. “And if you kill the Chosen you can never come back!” Your voice has turned into a screech. What is he playing at?!

“Calm yourself dear.” He drawls at you, staring at the dark object in his hand.

“How can I?!” You hated being kept in the dark. “Do you not want to come back?!”

At this Ardyn turns around and gives you a sad smile.

“Of course I do. Everything I have done since Noct was born has been to bring us together.” He seems so sincere, your heart almost hurts for him. You relax, then go to ask what that object is again, but Ardyn already knew what you was going to say.

“This, my angel, is a bone from the Infernian’s giant skeleton.”

You just gawk at him. How? Where? What??

As if reading your mind, Ardyn tightens his grip on the relic then continues.

“The Six are immortal like me, but they can die in a sense. However, they return in a different form whereas I take a hiatus, then return within this body. When the Empire and I killed the Glacian, her Giantess incarnation died, then she came back with the alias Gentiana. The same is said for the Infernian. When our dear Ice Faerie died, her corpse remained in the desert shrouding it in ice. When the Infernian died, he was laid to rest by the ever-caring Draconian within a stone tomb - much like the one he encased me in at Angelgard. But, Ifrit had a power I do not possess. He managed to turn his tomb into a volcano, his final way of marking the world before he vanished from history. The locals have since dubbed it the Rock of Ravatogh. Slides off the tongue quite nicely.”

He looks as you expectantly. When you do not make a sound he resumes his explanation.

“Everyone knows the Infernian despises Mankind. It was he who brought upon us the very Scourge that has damned m- Ah, ah, ah my, dear calm down!”

Upon hearing Ifrit’s role in Ardyn’s damnation you had reached for the ancient bone. You don’t know why, you hadn’t planned on doing anything with it, but the revelation made your blood boil and it was just your reaction.

“And you’re going to HELP him?!” You’re back to screeching, the raw emotion in your voice propelling it louder. Your fingers tingle, your throat’s raw and your eyes are stinging. How DARE Ardyn make a pact with that Devil!

“To an extent.” Ardyn is smiling, and that scheming gleam is in his eyes again. You know enough to stop and wait for him to tell you the rest.

“You see, in order to fulfill his potential, Noct needs the blessing of the Crystal and all of the Six. Right now, he only has Five. The Infernian wouldn’t give his away willingly, as you can no doubt tell. A perk of being immortal is that I was able to wade into the lava at the Rock and retrieve this hand bone. A…. leverage of sorts. That’s why his arm turned to ash just now. Ifrit thinks I want revenge. And honestly I do. But coming home to you both would be so much sweeter. So I will unleash the Infernian on Noct and his friends. I have faith the young men will snuff the flames out, thus forcing the Infernian to bestow his blessing upon them. Only then, can Noct face me.”

You stand there and digest Ardyn’s plan. It sounds risky, but to an immortal man what else has he got to lose? Double-crossing one God to help the rest fulfil their prophecy in order for him to return to you and your son. All so complicated, yet so simple.

While you were lost in those thoughts, Ardyn had banished the bone back into the Armiger and embraced you, his arms encircling your waist. You lean your head on his shoulder and cuddle him back. Soon. Soon you will have your eternity together.

The giant double doors in the throne room open, startling you both, and Gentiana delicately walks in, your son by her side, towering over the raven-haired beauty.

“Fallen King, say your farewell then return to the City of Darkness.” Gentiana nods at him, her eyes closed.

Tears fill Ardyn’s eyes as he tightens his grip on you.

“Soon my Queen. Be patient.” He kisses the top of your head. You choke back a sob in reply.

He releases you and walks over to his son, putting his hand heavily on the young man’s shoulder. Neither say a word, but the loving exchange of smiles warms your heart. 

He turns to Gentiana, who smiles at him and opens her eyes. Ardyn takes one more look around the room, at his family, then they both are whisked away into the Glacian’s pale blue light.


	8. Magna Insomnia

The Glacian returned not long after restoring Ardyn’s soul to his frozen body on the ruined Lucian Throne. Surprisingly, she’s in her true form.

You couldn’t quite get used to the idea that all of the Gods were just letting Ardyn get on with his plans. Sure, they wanted the prophecy to be fulfilled, but Ardyn outright murdered the Oracle and plunged the world into 10 years of eternal Darkness. While he was happily reunited with you and your son for that decade, people were dying in the thousands. You weren’t mad at Ardyn however, he was just playing the hand he had been dealt. It was more because the Six just allowed it to happen. Proof of their fickle loyalty. Ardyn would never have wished this. You both would have been long dead by this time if things had followed the natural order. Instead you and your son have been stuck in this limbo, awaiting your King to return to you. And Ardyn.... he endured all those years alone while the Six made your soul sleep. It was too painful to imagine.

But now the final phase of Ardyn’s plan was in motion. You would be together soon. Forever, like you both promised on your wedding day. Your son would finally have his father.

You, your son and the Glacian all sit on the floor of the Throne Room upon her return. She gives you a serious gaze before smiling again. The inky black void starts to swallow the rest of the Citadel and only stops once it reaches those giant double doors, trapping you all in the Throne Room again. It seems access to the entire building was only temporary whilst Ardyn was sealed here with you whilst King Noctis gathered his powers.

Shiva clasps her hands together and a bright light starts shining from between her fingertips. She slowly pulls her hands apart and there’s a sphere of gentle blue light. Further and further apart she pulls her hands, so the sphere gets wider and wider until it is a perfectly shaped ‘screen’; not unlike the one you had watched Ardyn murder Lunafreya on, but this one was much clearer.

The scene on the screen was nearly identical to where you are now. It’s the Citadel’s throne room, but the only light is from the overheard artificial bulbs, and the right side of the room had almost completely crumpled. Ardyn is sitting upon the throne, but it looks like he is sleeping. Where was Ifrit? Yet.... it is what’s above your Beloved’s head that catches your attention - four bodies, dangling unceremoniously from chains, in multiple stages of decomposition. You only recognise one - the young Lady Lunafreya. You feel bile rise into your throat. This scene.... this behaviour.... it’s so unlike the man you married. Maybe he is more damaged by his solitude than he let you notice? As much as it disgusted you, you couldn’t - wouldn’t stop watching. Not until the end. Ardyn deserved that much after his long, lonely life.

“Where’s the Infernian?” Your son asks Shiva, his now-broken voice rivaling his father’s in its gravelly tone. His yellow irises blazed as he took in the scene his father had created, his curly locks that shared the same colour as your own framing his face. No longer your chubby-faced baby. But well on his way to becoming a man.

“The Infernian’s fire has been extinguished once more,” Shiva explains in her airy voice, “The King of Kings approaches.” Her eyes never left the screen.

Your son looks at you with a puzzled expression, one which you returned. But knowing there’s more pressing matters at hand than your full comprehension forced your eyes back to the screen.

The King and his friends have arrived, the shock of seeing the hanging bodies scrawled all over their faces. Except the one with glasses, who must’ve been the one Ardyn mentioned having lost his sight. Ardyn is smiling that twisted smile again, it made your skin crawl because it was such a contrast to the man you know. But you know it is all an act; a very convincing one at that.

Ardyn’s speaking in his theatrical manner again. Suddenly he holds his hand out and three balls of Dark energy hit the King’s friends and they drop to the floor. You clasp your mouth in shock.

“Are they...?” Your son’s question died on his lips.

Shiva merely shakes her head with a smile on her face. It can’t be bad if she’s smiling.

Ardyn’s already left the building, and Noct is running up the stairs after him. Once the young man reaches the Throne, the four bodies hanging from the chains quite literally evaporate before your eyes. Relief washes over you and you hear your son let out a gentle sigh. They had been an illusion. Thankfully Ardyn hadn’t really become that twisted.

They’ve warped back down into the streets below. The city is almost unrecognizeable to you because of how much progress society has made in the 2000 years since you died. 

The streets are deserted albeit covered in debris. Even the daemons don’t interefere with this ‘battle of kings’ as Ardyn so eloquently put it.

The clanging of sword upon sword rang out through the night, broken by both men grunting in effort and pain. Both of them able to toss magic at each other and warp to each other at incredible speeds.

You had wondered why Ardyn didn’t use his daemonic powers to overwhelm Noct, but when you’d questioned him during the ten years of Darkness he had told you he wanted an honourable death at the hands of the King. But he seems to have become slightly unhinged. That maniacal laughter echoing through the streets wasn’t as fake as when he had tormented the young men over the comms system in that prison a while ago. Ardyn seems to have genuinely let all of his anger out. Nasty insults thrown Noct’s way about being a ‘second choice at best’ and how he was ‘so close to turning’ all his friends into daemons. It was so convincing you had trouble believing he was pretending. But if he couldn’t let all those millenia of pain, anguish, anger and hatred out now, when could he? Poor Noctis. He was as much a victim of the Six’s mess as Ardyn and Lunafreya.

Ardyn warped suddenly to an unsteady Noctis and knocked him to the ground. He could have easily killed the younger man, but instead he chose to talk; to prattle on about revenge just long enough for Noctis to pull himself together and declare that they weren’t done yet. At this, Ardyn smiled down at the younger man and helped him to his feet. Swords were clashing again.

“They’re getting nowhere.” Your son states.

As if they had heard him, Noct’s body hunches over as he drops his sword and shouts “The Power... of Light!” and his crystalline Armiger weapons surround him.

“A King at last!” Ardyn sounds beside himself with happiness, and genuinely proud of his dark-haired descendent. Ardyn mimics the move and pulls his own crystalline weapons out, red in colour to contrast Noctis’ blue. Ardyn had regaled you with the tales of hunting down his descendents soul-binding weapons in the 10 years he spent here with you. It had given him something to focus on when his original plan was to just slay the Six. Once he caught wind of the prophecy, and the Niflheim Empire had started gaining ground, that’s when Ardyn formulated a proper coherent plan.

Darting up and over the Citadel, the two blood royals battled it out at breakneck speed. Shiva’s screen could hardly keep up with the flying pair and their battling crystals. Noctis appeared to have the upper hand though. In one powerful motion, he threw all of his Armiger weapons at Ardyn and they exploded on contact; the force causing Ardyn to drop to the ground and Noctis fell out of the sky from sheer exhaustion.

Having dropped his sword earlier, Noctis had to solidify one from his Armiger and use that to help himself stand. Ardyn still had his original weapon, although his Armiger had disappeared too. Both men struggled to their feet.

“A war... of attrition then.” Ardyn gasps through pants, his happiness still unmistakeable. Noctis was too battered to reply. The poor boy. Neither man had asked for this fate. Your heart broke for both of them. Your son was just watching them intently; he seemed to have his father’s gift of remaining calm despite the circumstances. You would never have thought he was a hyperactive child. Your hand finds his and you give it a squeeze, if only for your own comfort. As the men rose to their feet, Ardyn had the audacity to smirk at Noctis. You know it is only to ignite the young man’s anger. Either way, your beloved would win. You silently hoped Noctis had a wonderful Afterlife awaiting him. Maybe with that Lunafreya girl. May they both know the happiness you and Ardyn were denied.

Ardyn and Noctis were slowly dancing their battle dance, the end clearly in sight for the both of them. They were both filthy and bloody. Ardyn started reciting something about the Kings of Yore but you weren’t listening, you were too busy staring at the giant blue figures towering over the battling relatives. All descendents of Ardyn’s bastard half-brother. None of them worthy of the Lucis Caelum name.

“When your father died, you were off playing with your friends!” Ardyn sneered at Noctis, trying to slash through the young man’s chest. Noctis expertly dodged the move.

“When your beloved died,” he continued, referring to Lady Lunafreya, “You lay watching, powerless to stop it!”

His anger rose with every word. He said ‘it’, not ‘me’. Your gut churned as you wondered if he’d said those same words to himself when he watched your execution all those years ago. Silent tears began sliding down your face. Your son tightend his grip on your hand reassuringly.

“You think ten years is a long time? I have lived in Darkness for AGES!!” Ardyn’s anger was at full throttle and he came at Noctis with a flash and flurry of steel - Noct was barely able to dodge and block them all. Ardyn sounded so.... so angry, so betrayed. And there was so much pain.

That last move of his cost him dearly though. He was exhausted and Noctis took this opportunity to summon his Armiger again. Ardyn drops his sword to summon his own but he was too slow. Noctis’ weapon sliced through Ardyn’s flesh, a burst of black smoke erupting from the wound. And again the same move with a different weapon. And again. They seemed to scroll through their weapons chronologically, each time Ardyn was too slow to block Noctis’ advances. Noctis reached his final weapon - the sword he had to solidify because he’d left his original weapon down on the streets - and it pierced straight through Ardyn’s chest. Ardyn had run out of weapons to defend himself, his own Armiger being one weapon short which is why he had held onto his origninal sword. All the older man could do was instinctively hold his hands out to stop the blow. But to no avail.

“So... that... is how you would end it.” He says to nobody in particular as he drops to the floor.

Your vision is blurry with tears. Although Ardyn’s death means your reunion, it stings to watch him die. You were lucky you hadn’t watched his original execution like he had watched yours. How had he lived with it?

A deep shudder runs through your body as the sobs take hold. You can’t watch anymore and your son knows it. He wraps his arms around your shoulders and you cry into his shoulder. Shiva sits there with her hands still open, smiling kindly at you both until your son shakes his head at her. In understanding, she shuts the pale light off and rises to her feet.

“The prophecy has been fulfilled. The King of Kings has returned the Light unto the world and purged the Star of the Scourge. The Fallen King may now Rest in Peace.”

You didn’t care. Couldn’t care. You just sobbed on your son’s shoulder as he tenderly rubbed your back.

“Shhh Mum, you know he’s coming back to us.” Your son whispers to you.

You pull your face away briefly to look your boy in his eyes.

“You really are your father’s son. I love you.” And you meant it. The way he was coping with this entire situation, ever since he was a child, made your heart swell with pride. A man worthy of the Lucis Caelum line. The true heir to the Lucian Throne.

How much time had passed? You were just starting to pull yourself together, nose blocked and eyes sore, when a noise caught your attention.

The double doors were opening.

\----------

The reunion had been an emotional one. Ardyn wasn’t battered and bruised as he had been in Life. He was whole, uninjured. He had a lovely silk and lace black dress shirt to go with those beloved pinstripe trousers of his, without his gloves but of course with his favourite intricately designed boots with legwarmers,

You had gone running into his arms, crying like a babe. He had wrapped his arms around you and many kisses were shared. Then, with one arm still around you, Ardyn had held his other out for his son to join. Tender words were shared amongst your little family. Nobody even noticed that Shiva had taken her leave.

All of that suffering, all of that waiting, all of that loneliness. It was finally over.

Ardyn no longer carried that parasitic menace within him; he truly was restored in every sense of the word.

That is what made this scene all the more beautiful.

You and Ardyn were relaxed on small but plush red chairs, wearing all your finery, both of you having your eyes closed and with gentle smiles lighting your faces. And in the centre of you both - the Lucian Throne. And upon that Throne your son dozed happily, the small silver side-crown glinting in the sunlight in his curly hair.

The true Lucis Caelum line had been restored to it’s rightful place, and Ardyn’s bastard brother Izunia could not tear you apart ever again.

May you and your little family forever rest in perfect peace.


End file.
